That's What Psychopaths Do
by NuclearCookout
Summary: As Krystal's life hangs in the balance after Wolf takes her hostage, Fox has a morality debate with Wolf. Told from Fox's perspective. Very short. Rated T for violence, canon-character death, and some blood.


That's What Psychopaths Do

I ran into Krystal's room right as Wolf pistol-whipped her. I raised my weapon and shouted for him to drop his, but instead of complying, he grabbed her and put a gun to her temple.

"Fox," he said, "so nice of you to join us. I was just about to take her off your hands." He pressed the handcannon harder against her skull, causing her to whimper slightly. Blood slowly trickled from her wound.

I replied, "Wolf, you made a monumental mistake coming here. I've tolerated your antics for a while now but THIS has gone far enough. We were going to see a movie in an hour and I DON'T plan to miss it. If you kill her, I'll tie you to a chair and make you regret it for days on end."

He laughed and said, "Oooooooh, I'm so scared! You know, I don't plan on having my schedule ruined either, so why don't you back off before I pull the trigger and paint that wall grey?"

After thinking a moment, I asked, "Why, Wolf? What's the point? Do you think kidnapping her will make you win in the end? You and your colleagues are pathetic, especially that womanizing panther you decided to allow on your crew. Seriously, the guy's messed up. He, a feline, has hit on Krystal, a canine, on more than one occasion. He's a cat for crying out loud! It's like you people have no morals or rational thought whatsoever!"

He grinned, and smugly answered, "Yeah, well that's what psychopaths do. How do you know that I'm the bad guy here? What if I'm only doing what I think is right, and what if what you're doing is wrong? How do you know you're not the antagonist?"

"Because," I responded, "protagonists don't take innocents hostage. They don't threaten to kidnap or torture people who are trying to bring stability and freedom. They don't murder millions of civilians for personal gain!"

He grinned a little more, but in a malevolent sort of way, and said, "It doesn't matter. What is good in my opinion is bad in yours. What I see as evil is good to you! Good and evil are only opinion."

I glared and answered, "You're just using mind games to try and get me to see from your point of view, but it isn't working. Since the start of time, beings have perceived good as altruistic, helping others, preserving freedom, and preserving life. Evil does the opposite. Evil is avaricious, evil is inconsiderate, evil desires power and control, and evil treats life as if it's nothing more than an expendable commodity. You sir, are evil."

Still smiling, he said, "You're a smart one, Fox, but that isn't stopping me from doing what I do, and it isn't going to stop me from either taking Krystal, or killing her. It's your choice as to whether she lives or dies."

At that moment, Slippy poked his/her head in the door and shouted, "I MAAAADE WAAAAAAFFFLLLLLESSSS!!"

Wolf panicked and shot Slippy in the face, killing it, and then put the gun back to Krystal's head and said, "Oops, that was reflex. I count that as a victory, though, because one of your team members is now dead!"

I let out a brief huff of indifference, and replied, "I actually planned on firing him...or her...I planned on firing IT soon, anyway. Every morning, all we heard from that frog-thing was 'WAFFLES!' and 'IMMA CHARGING MAH LAZERZ!' and 'WUT WE GOWNA DO TADAY, FELLAS?!' Not much of a loss there."

Wolf got a disappointed look on his face, but finished, "Back to the main subject, I...is Krystal asleep?"

She snored a little bit, and I answered, "Looks like it. See, Wolf, you're boring. You put your own captives to sleep, even when you have a gun to their head. I told you that you're pathetic."

His eyes began to well-up, and he blurted out, "SHUT UP! I got enough of that from my dad. All he'd ever tell me was that I was pathetic and I'd never get anywhere in life. He told me that day after day after day! In order to prove him wrong, I tried getting good jobs, but my low self esteem prevented me from holding them. I turned to crime after that. Y'know what, just...just forget it. I'm outta here."

With that, Wolf dropped Krystal, crawled out the window, and flew off.

StarFox characters are copyright of Nintendo

Story is copyright of me, NuclearCookout


End file.
